La Cura de mi Corazon
by Ulqui-Vizard
Summary: Sayaka se siente triste por no poder confesarse, pero cierta pelirroja curara esa herida en su corazon. Pesimo Summary :c


**Hola, gente, hace tiempo que no me aparezco por aca, lo siento, estaba mucho en el hospital asi que no podia subir nada Dx**

**Bueno, este fic lo tenia pensado desde que vi Madoka Magica, que por cierto amo este anime :33**

**Bueno, los dejo con el fic**

Sayaka Miki estaba muy deprimida, el deseo por el que pago por su alma se había cumplido, pero…en verdad es lo que quería?

Ese mismo día, una chica llamada Hitomi, le había dicho que le confesaría sus sentimientos a la persona quien ella saco del hospital. Al pasar unos días Sayaka y los otras Mahous Shoujos fueron a cazar brujas, pero Sayaka, lo hacia por ira, y no por defender a otros. Era otra Sayaka.

Mato a la bruja totalmente desenfrenada por la ira de su corazón. Madoka estaba muy asustada al verla de esa forma.

Al terminar con la bruja, Sayaka se retira hacia su hogar, pero es seguida por alguien. Sayaka ya sabia de quien se trataba y dice.

- A que has venido, Kyoko? Pregunto con la mirada baja.

Kyouko salio de las sombras y se dirigió hacia Sayaka.

-Que te sucedió hoy, Sayaka? Pregunto Kyoko con un pocky en la boca.

-Nada, solo quería cazar esa bruja y me emocione, nada mas. Dijo Sayaka aun con la mirada baja.

-Mientes! Dijo Kyoko.

Tras eso, Sayaka empezó a llorar y se dio vuelta hacia donde estaba Kyoko y la mira y le dijo.

-Soy…una verdadera estupida…Dijo Sayaka llorando.

Kyoko la vio y le tomo una de sus manos y le dijo.

-Sayaka, ya no estas sola. Dijo Kyoko llorando también.

Sayaka y Kyoko se abrazaron, estos dos aun llorando.

Al cabo de unos 5 minutos, estas se calmaron y ambos se sentaron en una banca.

-Y entonces…me dirás el por que estas así, Sayaka? Pregunto Kyoko.

Sayaka dudo unos segundos, pero luego, sabía que era mejor soltarlo todo de una vez.

-Sabes…antes de convertirme en una Mahou Shoujo…yo iba a visitar a un chico…del cual, estaba enamorada…yo desee con todo mi corazon que ese chico…pudiera cumplir su sueño…pero…al hacer eso…solo me dañe mas. Dijo Sayaka con la mirada baja mientras se abrazaba a sus rodillas.

Kyoko siguió en silencio.

-Cuando deseo el bien de uno, yo siempre salgo dañada, yo…no quiero estar sola…

-Sayaka!

Sayaka miro hacia Kyoko, y esta se le había lanzado encima quedando Sayaka abajo y Kyoko arriba.

-K-Kyoko!? Q-Que haces!? Dijo Sayaka roja.

-Te lo dije, no? Ya no estas sola, Sayaka.

Al decir esto, Kyoko unió sus labios con los de Sayaka.

Sayaka al sentir los labios de Kyoko, sintió como su corazón estaba calido, y estaba correspondió el beso.

Se separaron por falta de aire y estas se miraron.

-Kyoko…Dijo Sayaka roja.

-Sayaka…Dijo Kyoko roja.

Estas dos continuaron besándose por unos minutos y siempre separándose por falta de aire.

Kyoko tomo la mano de Sayaka y le dijo.

-Esta haciendo algo de frío, te parece si vamos a mi casa? Dijo Kyoko toda roja y mirando a otra parte.

Sayaka río y acepto la invitación de Kyoko.

Estas dos fueron tomadas de las manos, hasta que llegaron a casa.

Kyoko puso la llave y abrió la puerta e invito a pasar a Sayaka.

-Siéntete como en ca…

Pero Kyoko es interrumpida por Sayaka quien toma a Kyoko y la lleva a la habitación de esta y cierra con llave la puerta.

-S-Sayaka? Dijo Kyoko algo nerviosa.

Esta se lanzo sobre Kyoko en la cama de ella, pero esta vez, Sayaka estaba arriba y Kyoko estaba abajo.

-N-No me mires así! Dijo Kyoko toda roja y tapándose el rostro con sus manos.

Sayaka sonrío y le saco las manos de su rostro y le dijo.

-Como no mirar a tan hermosa princesa. Dijo Sayaka sonriendo.

-Sayaka…Dijo Kyoko muy roja.

Sayaka se saco toda la ropa quedando en ropa interior, Kyoko al verla, esta también hace lo mismo, quedando ambas en ropa interior.

-Kyoko, quieres hacerlo? Si no quieres, no importa, no te preocupes. Dijo Sayaka.

Kyoko tomo las manos de Sayaka entrelazándolas y dijo.

-Solo si tu quieres hacerlo, Sayaka. Dijo Kyoko sonriendo.

Sayaka y Kyoko siguieron besándose pero con mas pasión. Kyoko apago la luz y se dejo llevar con Sayaka esa noche.

Gemidos, placer y amor hubo esa noche de tanta pasion.

Sayaka había despertado, ya era de día, vio a su alrededor y estaba la ropa de ella y de Kyoko tirada por toda la habitación.

Sayaka observo a Kyoko quien dormía con una sonrisa en su rostro. Esta acaricio el cabello de Kyoko y dijo.

-Ya veo…así que lo de ayer no fue un sueño. Dijo Sayaka.

Sayaka abrazo a Kyoko y dijo.

-Gracias…por ser…la cura de mi corazón…Kyoko. Dijo Sayaka besando la frente de Kyoko y volviéndose a dormir junto a ella.

**Bueno, espero les haya gustado**

**Bye Bye**


End file.
